In many outdoor pursuits, such as hiking, camping and golfing, for example, the shoes of a participant become soiled with dirt, mud, grass, packed snow and the like which can soil the interior of a vehicle if not removed from the shoes first. Therefore, various hand-held brushes and the like are known for cleaning mud and the like from shoes. These brushes, however, may be easily displaced and rendered unavailable when needed.